Talk:Getting Started
Needs Help Try to see if I can encourage more orginal works. So I have written this page. ITs not a "step by step" guide its just some beginners notes and all. I'm not adding this to the mainbox yet, as I'd like someone else to go over it and voice a second opinion before I add it. One-Winged Hawk 09:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay up to a satisfactory level, its on the mainbox. However it needs a new name... suggestions? Also, again any final thoughts would be appricated. Most of this is pretty much common industral "know how" you can learn from magazines, but for some reasons people don't seem to acknowledge the basics, hence why this page exists. One-Winged Hawk 16:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think POV should be a banner at the top, it reads more as an advice article from a blog or magazine than something for a wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 02:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll add one by Monday. I'm busy today. Plus, do we have one? I actually have a few more articles like this to add. Most of it is stuff thats not usually covered by the normal Vocaloid tutorials. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol I don't think this wiki has a POV template. Plus it is a good time to wait and think of what it should say, and the new title for article is good ^_^. Perhaps the Template can explain: POV Essay, as it give advice that is helpful, but perhaps not everyone will use the same method. --Bunai82 (talk page) 18:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The link doesn't work! Oh noes! XD :::::Okay, I don't mean any nasties there, I'm just bored after a day of doing a lot of hard work. One-Winged Hawk 21:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Guess I have to use the literal link lol *edits* -- Bunai82 (talk page) 02:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looks like I'm inventing a "Tutorial" template or something for the wikia. I'll do that later day after I've finished what I was doing yesturday today. One-Winged Hawk 05:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Way cute template idea -- Bunai82 (talk page) 09:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Small updates Trying to keep this page more towards the newbie user, but the information I added today is a little bit towards progressional approach. Mostly, just added a music composers note, noting that if your intended to sell orginal pieces... Etc... Etc... Also, added a "captain obivous" note to point out that you can edit the Vocaloid outside of the Vocaloid program. It should go without saying, but you know... Having experimented with Big Al myself and FL Studio demos I got him sounding more realistic, just by putting him inside of FL Studio and adding some vocal effects. This page is likely to be added to over time so I guess theres nothing new to say here. The other tutorial pages won't be written for some while so this will get a lot of focus until then. Trying to keep it focused on Vocaloids at the same time, but also simple and to the point. One-Winged Hawk 07:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC)